inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Sōju Asano
|name = Sōju Asano |image name = Soju_Asano.png |kanji = 阿佐野双樹 |romaji = Asano Sōju |literal meaning = |literal meaning 2 = Sal Tree |english tv = Soju Asano |birth = |age = Unknown |death = He committed suicide |status = Deceased |species = Human |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = Black |hair = Black |skin = Fair |family = *Sara Asano |weapons = |abilities = |occupation = Daimyō of the Asano Castle |team = Asano clan |affiliation = *Asano clan *Asano Castle |anime debut = 133 |japanese voice = Masayuki Omoro |english voice = }} was the lord of Asano Castle and the father of Sara Asano. History He was engaged in a war with another unmentioned lord. The war reached its peak after a month when the enemy would siege Asano Castle. He decided to give in and accept death. He ordered his forces to set Asano Castle on fire and open the gates when the enemy would arrive, and that his soldiers should not attempt to fight. The tide suddenly turned in Sōju's favor when Sesshōmaru unexpectedly appeared and destroyed the enemy army. He initially thought that Sesshōmaru was a gift from heaven when he unintentionally saved the castle and its inhabitants. Shortly after the war ended, Sōju discovered that his daughter Sara had fallen in love with Sesshōmaru. Horrified by the revelation, he gathered his army in order the slay the Inu Daiyōkai to prevent Sara from going with him and have his clan's name be sullied. As he was leading his troops by horseback, Sara came from the opposite direction. She ran up to her father and begged him not to kill Sesshōmaru since he saved them all. Sōju pushed Sara back with his riding whip and proceeded onwards with his initial goal. He and his army surrounded Sesshōmaru and ordered his rifle squad to take aim. He could hear Sara playing her flute. He ignored it and turned his attention back towards Sesshōmaru by ordering his infantry to fire. Sesshōmaru easily defected the shots with his light whip. He killed and injured many of Sōju's soldiers. Sōju immediately ordered his forced to retreat. He committed suicide for fear of Sesshōmaru's retaliation by setting his castle on fire with him inside. Personality Sōju is seen as composed during the war when his forces are at their breaking point. He is content with his impending death and does not intend to fight a battle with no hope of surviving it. He first sees Sesshōmaru as a gift from heaven when he slaughters the enemy force, but he soon wishes to kill him due to Sara's infatuation with him. He becomes insane after witnessing Sesshōmaru's power against his forces. He laughs hysterical when he burns down his castle while he is inside Physical description Sōji is a middle-aged man wish some wrinkles over his face. He has black hair that is tied back into a traditional Japanese knot called a chonmage. He also has a goatee and a mustache with the middle of it shaved off. Outfit He wears a blue kimono with a triangle pattern, a gray kobakama over his legs, a pair of black tabi socks and sandals. His body is partially covered with samurai armor that includes a chest plate, small shoulder pads, arm bands, and shin guards. He also has a red haori over the rest of his outfit. Media appearances *Episode 134 }} de:Sōju Asano es:Soju Asano zh:阿佐野双树 Category:Anime-exclusive Category:Daimyō Category:Deceased Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Parents